


[KlaNo] Chap.10 以謊取勝

by TEeSugar



Category: klano
Genre: KlaNo - Freeform, M/M, Thai
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar
Summary: 個人翻譯練習用，嚴禁二轉。





	[KlaNo] Chap.10 以謊取勝

**Author's Note:**

> 個人翻譯練習用，嚴禁二轉。

「不然這樣，如果能讓Kla消消氣，哥哥什麼都可以做。」

**獵物落網！老子成功了！**

懷著這想法的人立刻浮出得逞的壞笑，仍不轉身，默默地說：

「什麼都可以吶。」

_ 束手就擒。 _

其實，Techno心裡多少意識到，一定是要做什麼害羞的事，但因為看到小孩哭唧唧的樣子，加上又惹他不開心，太想要討好他了，就慢慢地點了頭。

「無論什麼...都行。」

然後，那轉過身來的人，臉上掛著的笑，不知為何讓Techno感到...背脊發涼。

  
  


**「No哥....你太棒了吶...太棒了...」**

「呃嗯 啾噗....啾...」

偌大的起居室中，Kla正坐在沙發上，一臉的滿足，當他看向...下面...自己的男友坐在地板上，臉龐正對著褲襠，並且，此刻他脹大的小Kla正在對方炙熱的嘴洞中來回抽插。

**太性感了！**

Kla心裡讚嘆，當看到幫他口的人那緋紅的臉蛋，送出小舌舔遍他的慾望，來回舔撚試著包覆整根的模樣，一看就知道沒經驗，但感覺實在太爽了，他輕柔地撫摸上那清爽的短髮。

與此同時，Techno覺得自己的身體燒得火熱，儘管弄得他不舒服，但他仍全心關注於把那碩大送進自己嘴裡，用力地吸吮、纏舔，連帶著囊袋，也用舌頭輕舐揉捻，一張臉前前後後地忙著，直到唇舌間的淫聲矂音迴響於整個房內。

「呃嗯...啊...啾噗....」

火熱與味道在口中擴散開來，熱度向下傳遞，燒得他不舒服，燒得他想放出來透氣，燒到他動手扒了自己的褲子，在他的頭仍於Kla的胯處上下擺動時。   
  


當他認真的吸吮，並聽到對方大聲的粗喘，Techno只感到....飢渴難耐。   
  


此刻，這原本男人樣十足的人，渴望著那根火熱插進自己的身體，因為他知道後面的高潮比前面還爽，比有人幫他擼還爽，而且會這麼爽都是因為...是和Kla一起。   
  


眼前那人自動脫下褲子、露出臀部的畫面，讓視奸的人眼睛一亮，尤其是當Techno握住自己的炙熱，試圖要解放那烈燒的慾望時，KengKla就迅速彎下身攫住他的嫩臀。

「呃嗯！」兩手使勁擠壓搓揉著臀肉，讓Techno喉間響起呻吟，一手滑到了自己跨間，整手抓住，那深深插入的手指搔弄著深幽的柔軟，讓他渾身顫抖不止。

「No哥...哥過來。」一聲令下，Techno緩緩移開正在忙活的嘴，抬起頭來...淫穢透明的液體髒亂了他的臉龐，流至下巴，他喘著，雙頰透白，那對眼...甜美而性感。

_ 忍無可忍。 _   
  


「嗯！」

視覺效果太誘人，Kla用力拉起Techno強落下一個深切熱烈的吻，Techno完全沒考慮拒絕地將雙手環抱住Kla的脖頸，同樣熱切地回應著他，被放在對方大腿上的身體，雙腿大開，覆坐在那昂首而立的野蠻上。

_ 慾火焚身。 _

「嗯...哈...」   
  


唇瓣仍交織著親吻，當KengKla用他的炙熱逗弄著已然發燙的入口，那雙雙溼滑相抵、滋滋作響的觸感，引發Techno嘴裡迴盪起舒服的呻吟，甚至，主動去握住兩人的火炬擼了起來。

這舉動直接挑斷了Kla的理智線。

_ 急不可耐。 _

「啊呃...啊、哈啊....」毫無猶豫，少年將手指完全沒入那溫暖狹窄的幽徑，捻壓再深入，抽出，再插入，如此重複著直到入口變得柔軟，但現在那人已不再抗拒，反而腰擺著配合手指的進出，KengKla咬緊了牙關。

**No哥的裡面熱得我要瘋了！**

內壁擠壓著他的手指讓他想要立刻、馬上插入，而他並不是唯一渴求的人，因為...

「我受不了了...你進來...等我....在我還沒...」Techno感到騷癢難當，捏著KengKla的肩膀，這讓大壞狼最後一絲忍耐消磨殆盡。   
  


_ 就要上你。 _

Techno嚇了一跳，當他被翻轉過身，卻不是背躺下，而是半身立著面對著沙發背放倒，身後的小孩欺上後背，手撐在沙發扶手上形成保護結界，熱吻點點落在貼合的後頸，然後，那低沉又危險的耳語傳來：

**「No哥，你是我的。」**

_ 猛不及喘。 _

「呃！啊..Kla...呃啊....哈...」Techno只能微張著嘴，仰起臉來，滾燙的慾望正慢慢深入，他的神經感觸集中到那撕裂的痛楚，及相伴而來的撩人性慾，他的手難耐地緊抓住沙發椅背，閉上雙眼，因為...感覺太好到他承受不住。

KengKla這時也挪手握住了他的慾望，溫柔地撫弄著，試著讓他放鬆，接著...

_ 深入禁地。 _

「啊！Kla….好舒服！哈啊...」年輕的那人抽出到幾乎要滑出來了，再重重插入，讓受方無可控制地抽泣，臉埋進沙發背上，但仍穩住身體接受對方毫不停歇、猛烈的進出。

一開始真的很痛，但現在快感已經取代痛楚，粗喘的呼吸與身體的重擊交纏成一曲和諧的樂音。

_ 觸及燃點。 _

「Kla...那裏...啊...嗯嗯...」Techno幾乎趴倒在沙發背上，臀部高高翹起，送給身後擺動不停的人，直到火熱在一次次的撞擊中，搓捻星火，點燃了深幽那一點火種，他再次閉上眼感受，那燃燒的烈焰不僅包圍了他的身體，且攻陷了他的心靈。

他的大腦一片空白，失去思考能力，除了那囊袋在身上逐次加重的衝擊。

「No哥，好舒服啊....呃嗯....你是最棒的...」嘶啞破碎的聲音在聽者耳裡顯得份外撩人，他更穩住身體，配合著節奏自己動起來，像是共譜一首甜蜜的戀曲。

兩副身軀不知停止地相合，汗水佈滿全身。

「不行了...我不行了...Kla...我忍不住了....呃啊...哈....」Techno用力搖著頭，雙腿陷進沙發，KengKla得抬起他的臀，更用力地抽插，因為他知道他的愛人就要棄械投降了。喘息鼓譟，汗珠沿著輪廓滑下。   
  


「呃...哈嗯....哈...哈...」

_ 全身脫力。 _

Techno幾乎要癱坐在沙發上了，但另一人抓住他並持續推高他的臀部，曲單膝在側，另一側抵著沙發以便施力進攻後穴，下體加速使勁拍擊，穴內緊緻的收縮逼著他沒幾下就一聲低吼，將每一分渴求宣洩至狹窄的通道中，隨著他的退出，汩汩從穴口流下。

_ 激情過後。 _

然後，KengKla自背後擁住他的男友，放任呼吸狂亂，一如身下的人，他緊緊地環抱他的腰。

「No哥讓我癡狂...（喘）.....你知道嗎？」

「不知道啦！」底下那人的聲音低沈混雜著喘息，Kla微微抬頭，才看到那視線所及的部分側臉，漾著不言而喻的潤紅。

「舒服嗎，哥？」雖然他有百分之兩百的自信，仍想從對方口中得到答案。而Techno沒有令他失望，他轉過臉，看著Kla的眼睛，說...

「不只是舒服...是超過舒服的境界了。」

意想不到的答覆讓Kla抱起他的身體，並緊緊地擁著他，Techno絲毫不覺反感，因為...他已經接受這小孩的心意了。

此刻，Techno理解到，戀人的笑容，是多麽地牽動自己的情緒。什麼自尊，什麼男子氣概，什麼和女人交往....如果能讓Kla快樂，這一切他都可以拋棄。

**「我就從了他吧。」**

過了幾個小時，兩人都在數次大戰後精疲力盡，Techno只穿了一條球褲，站在冰箱前灌著水喝，另一手揉著屁股，舒緩後庭的疼痛。回想著剛剛開戰的地方...沙發...餐桌...書櫃旁的地上。

整整三輪，三個不同的地方，這樣他....羞澀難當。

「幸好他沒有常常運動...如果他常運動，那還得了啊！」

**Type啊，我可以理解你的心情了啊！**


End file.
